Jade and Tori get stuck together
by steviescissorluv
Summary: Jade and Tori get partnered for a school project, what could go wrong? you will have to read to find out, im really surprised no one has written something similar to this yet. "Why did you get grizzly glue?" "I borrowed it from Cat!" "you should have known not to borrow from Cat in the first place!" one sided Bade, Cabbie and Jori romance, and Cade and Bat friendship
1. Sticky buisness

**Jade's POV**

Ugh, Tori is being so annoying, why did I have to get partnered with her of all people?! "Jade!" now what!

"What!?"

"You spilled the glue over my new pj's!"

Haha! "Hey, I think it's an improvement" right now her new sparkly pink and purple top was covered in glue, "Jade, what glue is this"

Wait what is this glue, I think Cat let me borrow it... oh no... I run to the table in Tori's kitchen and check, "its grizzly glue" oh my god her face actually got redder! "Jade! Ugh, you spilt some on the table too! You better help me clean this up before my parents get home" damn it! "Fine!" I start trying to scope the globs of glue with my hands, but i suddenly started to slip a bit, oh crap I'm falling towards Tori!

**Tori's Pov **

Why did I have to be partnered with Jade?! She's not even listening and she has already spilt the glue!

"Jade!"

I can't believe her!

"What!?"

"You spilled the glue over my new pj's!" My NEW pj's!

"Hey, I think it's an improvement"

This glue is so bloody sticky, what kind of glue is this? "Jade, what kind of glue is this?"

Huh, Jade actually looks kind of cute when she runs... oh my god! Did I just think that?!

"Its grizzly glue" what!?

"Jade! Ugh, you spilt some on the table too! You better help me clean this up before my parents get home" I can't believe her!

"Fine!"

EW she's scoping it up in her hand, waits she's slipping towards me!

**Jade's POV**

Ow my head, wait who's holding my hand? "Tori, let go of my hand!"

I start pulling my hand, why won't she let go?!

"I can't" what does she mean she can't?!

"What are you talking about?!" I yank my arm again but nothing happens

"The grizzly glue stuck our hands together" what! You have got to be kidding me!

I keep trying to pull my hand away, I dont care how tough that stuff is I am not staying stuck to Tori

**Tori's POV**

God, my head hurts, what's holding my hand?

"Tori let go of my hand!" I'm not holding her hand, am I?

Ow now my arm hurts, "I cant" my hands stuck to hers

"What are you talking about?!" ow!

"The grizzly glue stuck our hands together" I can't believe this!

**Jade's POV**

"Damn it" this is the second crappiest day in my life, after the day Beck broke up with me...

"Why did you get grizzly glue!?" I should have just bought glue "I borrowed it from Cat!" I can't believe I didn't check first "you should have known not to borrow from Cat in the first place!"

"I didn't think this would happen!" I really didn't!

"fuck!" did Tori just swear? "What?"

"We have school tomorrow, and when we order the solvent it won't be here for about a week"

Nooo!

"A week!?"

I won't survive that long!


	2. getting help

Andre's Pov

I'm so bored, Tori couldn't come round my house today because she has a project to do, just my luck,

'Piano sound'

"Great a text, I wonder who it's from"

It's from Tori;

Tori- Andre, need help, come round my house

Andre- what is it?

Tori- just come round my house, please!

Andre- ok

She sounds pretty upset, I wonder what's going on...

The drive takes a while because I dont live that close to Tori, but I just listen to music on the way.

'Knock, knock'

"Coming!"

When Tori opened the door I couldn't believe what i saw,

"What happened?"

"Jade borrowed grizzly glue from Cat and it spilled all over my new pj's and all over the table"

"At least I helped clean it up!"

"With your hands!" EW

"Then I slipped on some water Tori spilt and fell on Tori"

"Hahaha" I regretted laughing when Jade shot me a glare saying I will shove my boot where the sun dont shine,

'Gulp'

"Sorry" still funny...

"And that's not even the worst part, the solvent won't get here for about a week!" just got funnier

"so what are you going to do when you go to school?"

"i dont know, Jade's probably gonna wanna ditch school"

"Yep"

"But we're not going to, we are just going to have to deal with it until the solvent gets here"

"Ugh!"

"Well good luck tomorrow girls" I am not getting involved

"Aren't you gonna help us?" why me?!

"How?"

"Can't you drive down to grizzly glue factory place and get the solvent?"

"I really dont want to"

"Pretty please" great now Tori's doing the puppy dog eyes!

"Fine, I will go after school tomorrow"

"Tomorrow! I can't be stuck to that for another day!"

"It's not like I'm happy about this" why didn't I just ignore the text's?!

"It will only be for one more day" I wonder how they're gonna sleep... no dont go there Andre!

"I guess" least Tori's being calm about this, well compared to Jade who is trying pace nervously while dragging Tori along with her

"So, what are you going to do until I get the solvent?"

"Jade and I are going to explain to everyone that our hands got stuck together with grizzly glue" that's not what I meant...

"No, I mean what are you going to do when either one of you need to use the bathroom or when you go to sleep or when you get changed?"

"Tori will figure out a way"

"Why me?"

"Because I dont want to"

"I'm going to go home now before my grandma gets worried and burns down the house" it could happen!

"Ok, bye see you tomorrow Andre"

"Bye" I hope Jade doesn't kill Tori before tomorrow...

_**So, will Jade kill Tori? Probably, but you will have to find out tomorrow when I will hopefully update this, thanks for reading and I'm sorry about all the switching POV's that was going on in the previous chapter.**_


	3. Silly Kitty Cat

**Beck's POV**

When Andre texted me last night and told me that Jade and Tori were stuck together i thought he was joking, but this morning when I walked into school there Jade and Tori were by Jade's locker and their hands were stuck together, some people were gathering and laughing but most of them got scared off by Jade.

"Oh my god! What happened to you two?!" I start laughing

"Its Tori's fault"

"How is it my fault?! You're the one who borrowed grizzly glue from Cat and spilled it everywhere!"

"That was an accident and your pj's looked better after anyway, also who grabs someone's hand when it's covered in industrial glue?!"

"Why did you ask Cat for glue?" seriously why did she?

"I dont know! I couldn't be bothered to buy some"

"Yeah and thanks to you being so lazy we are stuck together!"

"Both of you just shut up!" oh crap now they're just staring at me!

Oh thank god there's Andre over there!

"Andre! Come help!"

"Hey guys, so how did you two... you know... Sleep, go to the toilet, get changed and shower?" yeah how did they?

"You dont want to know" Jade said why shuddering,

I wonder why Tori is slightly smiling...

Here comes Cat, oh no

Run Cat, just run...

**Cat's POV**

I wonder how Jade and Tori got along yesterday...

Oh, there they are over there and there holding hands!

Ok, I'm going to run over there now

"Hi guys! Hey why are you two holding hands?"

I walk over to Tori and whisper in her ear "did you tell her?"

"No!" oh, why are they holding hands then?

"What is it lil red?" damn it

"Nothing, why are you holding hands then?"

"Their hands are stuck together Cat" Beck is obviously trying not to laugh, but I just burst out laughing

"Hahahahahaha" Jade glares at me

"Phooey"

"So how did you two get your hands stuck together?"

"It's your fault Cat!" how's it my fault?!

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"You gave me grizzly glue to use for the project!" opps

"It has a cute bear on it!" I try to defend myself

Yay here comes Robbie!

"Hi Robbie!"

"Hey Cat, what happened to Jade and Tori?"

"They got their hands stuck together"

"How?"

"I accidently gave Jade grizzly glue"

"You're so silly Kitty Cat" hey!

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Nothing"

He, he, I'm so silly, hahaha.

_**So who likes the tiny bit of Cabbie I put in there or at least tried to.**_

_**Review if you want more Cat and Robbie moments.**_


	4. A Cabbie moment and a Jori kiss

**Cat's POV**

Hehe, Robbie is so sweet!

I can't believe I got Jade and Tori stuck together! Tori is probably enjoying it

I really hope Jade doesn't kill Tori before the end of school,

Oh here comes Robbie!

Yay!

**Robbie's POV**

Cat is so adorable...

"Hey Kitty Cat" she loves it when I call her that

"Hi Robbie, hahaha!" she has such a cute laugh

"So Cat, I was wondering, if you wanted to go on a date with me tomorrow" please say yes...

"Sure I'd love to!" wait what?

I didn't get a chance to react because Cat just kisses my cheek and runs off.

I touch the cheek Cat kissed

"Oh my god"

This is so great!

**Cat's POV**

Yay! I have a date with Robbie!

I gotta tell Jade! And Tori I guess because she's attached to Jade...

"Has anyone seen Jade?!"

Everyone just shakes their head

"You head shakers!"

I will find them, oh their probably in the janitors closet

When I look through the window of the closet I can't believe what I saw

Tori kissed Jade!

"Eeekk!" this is so exiting, you go Tori!

Wait, poor Beck, he still likes Jade and what about LemonJade&StrawBecky?! And Bade! That will never happen now!

Maybe Jade didn't like the kiss, if she doesn't I hope Jade doesn't kill her...

Should I tell Beck or not?

I dont know!

I'm so confused!

_**So, there was some Cabbie and Jori love and some Bade love coming from Cat.**_

_**Should Cat tell Beck so he can win Jade back?**_

_**Do you want Jade to like the kiss?**_

_**Should Jade slap Tori for kissing her?**_

_**Should Jade and Tori start dating? **_

_**Review what you think...**_


	5. Bade VS Jori part 1

_**So do you like my new pic?**_

_**You've probably guessed it, but this is now officially a Jori story!**_

_**Enjoy! (i know you will!..)**_

* * *

_Bade V.S Jori part 1- _An awkward slap and a de ja vu moment

* * *

**Jade's POV**

Why the hell did Tori kiss me!? I really can't believe her!

Though i do feel a bit bad for what i did earlier...

**About 30 minutes earlier-**

"**What the hell Vega!"**

'**Slap'**

"**Jade! Ow!"**

"**Why did you kiss me?"**

"**i like you!"**

**-Flashback ended -**

"So, are you gonna apologise for slapping me?" are you kidding me! She kissed me, i had every right to slap her!

"I will when you apologise for kissing me"

"I'm not apologising for kissing you"

Then i am not apologising for slapping Tori and i won't be talking to her either, until she apologises!

"Jade, please dont ignore me!" she can beg all she wants

"I'm not going to apologise for kissing you, i dont know about you but i kinda liked the kiss and i definitely dont regret it, but i am so sorry if it made you uncomfortable ,if you want we can just forget it and be friends?" that is actually really sweet...

"Sure, I'm sorry for slapping you Tori" her name is kinda sweet...

"That's alri... wait!"

"What?"

"You called me Tori!" so what?

"And?..."

"You never call me Tori, you always call me Vega!" oh yeah...

"Oh well, sorry, _**Vega**_"

"Nooo, please just call me Tori!"

"Fine!" i love it when she does those big brown puppy dog eyes, they just make me melt inside...

Wait a minute! What the hell am i thinking!? Do i like Tori?

"Great! I think it's about time we get out the closet before people get suspicious" yeah we have been in here a while...

"Agreed"

We walk out and as the door opens Cat falls backwoods and i realised that she was spying on us, i swear if she has seen us kissing and she tells anyone, she will be so dead when I'm through with her.

"Cat! What were you doing?" i think i know!

"Hehe, err, nothing!" she just looks at me with those huge doe eyes, but I'm not letting this go without a fight!

"You were spying on us weren't you Cat" in this case it was meant as a statement not a question

"No, of course not Jade, i was coming to tell you that Robbie and I are going on a date!"

"Wow that's great Cat!" she may have distracted Tori but I'm not gonna let her talk herself out of this one

"What did you see Cat?" i am deadly serious right now

"I didn't see anything! I swear! I definitely did not see you and Tori kissing!" i knew it!

"Please dont tell anyone Cat!"

"Maybe you two could double date with me and Robbie?" no

"Me and Jade are not going out, so dont tell anyone, please!" you said that twice now Tori

"But i really want to!" she better not...

"Cat! You better not tell anyone about what you saw, especially Beck, okay?" but of course i will repeat what Tori said in a way that might actually have a chance at shutting her up

"Ok Jade, i will keep you're dirty little secret..." we do not have any secrets, we are not going out!

Oh no! She distracted me for a minute and now she's running off!

"Jade, find her before she tells someone, i will check right you check left" ok

"Got it, Tori" her smile is so cute! Nooo! Stop thinking that Jade!

For goodness sake! Where the hell is Cat!?

"Beck! Beck!" there she is!

"Has anyone seen Beck!?" you better stop calling him Cat!

"No one get Beck! She had a bad taco! Just ignore her!" wow! De ja vu...

Ok she just went round the corner, i go round there hoping to find Cat hiding around the corner, afraid that i will kill her, but instead i find myself running into the person i want to see the least right now... "Beck"...

* * *

_**Dun, dun, dun!**_

_**Looks like Jade and Tori have some explaining to do, dont they.**_

_**So who liked that chapter? Huh? Huh?**_

_**I know you did, so i expect to see tons of reviews tomorrow...**_


	6. Bade VS Jori part 2

_**Sorry for not updating in a while.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

_**Jade's POV**_

"Beck"

Oh crap!

I see Cat emerge from behind Beck, she has look on her face that says 'dont kill me!'

"Why are you chasing Cat, Jade?"

"She hasn't told you then?" I hope she hasn't, this kiss didn't mean anything!

"Told me what?" thank god!

"Nothing" Cat better keep her mouth shut.

"What is it Jade?" no way am I telling him.

"Jade and Tori kissed!" Cat!

"Cat! What the hell!" I am so angry with Cat right now.

"I'm sorry!"

"You and Tori kissed!" oh, looks like Beck is jealous? I could have fun with this...

"Is someone, jealous?" I say in a mocking tone.

"I'm not jealous!"

"Sure you're not"

"I'm not! Why were you kissing Tori anyway? I thought you hated her"

"She kissed me and I dont hate her, she just gets on my nerves sometimes"

"Did you like the kiss?"

"It wasn't bad" it was kinda nice.

"When did you and Tori get split apart?" what? Oh, he's referring to the fact that me and Tori's hand are no longer attached.

"Andre decided to skip a couple classes to get the solvent so we got unattached sooner than we thought we would"

"Ok, where is Tori anyway?" I actually dont know...

"I'm not sure, she went the opposite way to look for Cat"

Suddenly Tori starts running towards us with Cat next to her being dragged along.

"Hey Beck, did Cat tell you..."

"Yeah"

"Oh, did Jade tell you that she slapped me after" oh I forgot that.

"No she didn't"

"I said sorry eventually" it took a while but I did.

"So are you and Tori going out now then?" I dont think we are.

"Are we Jade?" she has a look that says she hopes we are, but I dont know.

I think Beck can tell that I'm not sure whether to act on what I'm thinking so he whispers to me "go for it"

So I do, I grab Tori's face and kiss her, I can hear Cat getting exited from behind me, I think Beck might feel uncomfortable with this so we pull apart and I see Tori with a big smile on her face.

"I think we are Tori"

"Great!"

I turn around and see Beck, he looks a little disappointed and I can tell he is jealous of Tori right now.

"if you want I can't get you a date with my cousin, she is actually quite a bit like Jade" there's Tori deciding to play love matcher again.

"Dont worry about it Tori, I'm fine"

"Ok, but if you change your mind here's her number"

"Thanks"


	7. Not again!

_**Ok, here's the last chapter, hope you have liked this story.**_

_**Andre's POV**_

'Ring, ring' oh come on I was just sleeping!

"What is it Robbie?"

"Cat and I need your help"

"Why? What happened?"

"Well me and Cat were making a poster for class and Jade thought it would be funny to get us grizzly glue instead of normal glue"

"Oh no, what and who got stuck together this time?"

"Well, it turns out Jade was sleeping round Cat's house and she tripped me and I fell on top of Cat"

"And?"

"My hand is stuck to Cat's butt" oh my god!

"Hahahahahaha"

"It's not funny!"

"Yeah, it kinda is Rob, so what are you going to do tomorrow at school then?"

"Well we were hoping you could get some more solvent because as you know Jade threw it away"

"No way, I'm not doing it"

"Please!"

"No"

I hang up and for a minute I'm pissed off with Robbie for waking me up, but it gave me something to laugh at and at least my hand isn't stuck to someone's arse.

Haha, I can't wait until tomorrow now.

_**So, who wants there to be a sequel about Robbie's hand stuck to Cat's arse?**_

_**Review!**_

**_By the way the glue on Robbie's hand seeped through Cat's skirt and onto her skin._**


End file.
